Switched!
by neonflame622
Summary: The minds of inuyasha and Sesshomaru switch....


Switched!

* * *

"wait up Sango!"

the inu-gumi was on a hunt for Naraku' castle, they seperated into 2 people teams, Miroku/kirara, Inuyasha/Sango,and Kagome/Shippo

"Sango! wait up!"

Sango was going so fast that even Inuyasha couldnt catch up to her.

"I gotta kill Naraku, for he killed Kohaku!"

"Well, dont go burning up!"

* * *

"Kirara!Help me up!" 

'Growl!'

Miroku was on a ledge holding to his death. Kirara picked Miroku up with her claws.

" Thanks Kirara!"

'Growl!'

"Come, we have no time to waste!"

* * *

Kagome and Shippo was walking through a forest at midnight. 

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"You will protect me with your sacred arrows right?"

"Of course, but you have to protect me with your fox fire."

"Aw man..."

Shippo was very mad at Kagome. I mean he really was the younger one.

"I wonder if he really could protect me?" Kogome thought," Nah, not a chance!"

* * *

"SANGO, dont make me!" 

Sango just went on not caring and annoying Inuyasha.

Suddenly a fast swift appeared in front of Inuyasha blocking his chance to catch up with Sango.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha replied.

"You should know me, brother." the voice said.

"Sesshomaru! why the hell are you here?

"To kill you of course! And to take the tessaiga and grasp it in my hands."

"Hands? You got only one hand!"

"Shut up!"

The battle started as the two brothers fought...

* * *

"Kirara over there!" 

'Growl!'

Kirara flew down to Naraku's castle.Then Miroku put a envolope in Kirara's two tails.

"Give this to Sango when you meet her. Okay?"

'Growl!' as Kirara nodded as a yes.

" Thank you! Now! Onward!"

* * *

"Kagome? I think I heard a rustle." 

"Well, why dont you use your fox fire?"

Shippo nodded.

**"FOX FIRE!"**

The whole forest blew into ashes and with a clear view of the forest.

"I think I got him Kagome!"

"No, he's still alive. I could sense a jewel shard going fast! Shippo, turn into a horse and follow my directions!"

"Okay..."

**"POOF!"**

* * *

Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru with his kick. Inuyasha pulled out his tessaiga.(It would be best if you sing the battle song for Inuyasha if you know it. I'll tell you when you could stop.) 

**"WIND SCAR!"**

Sesshomaru lost his balance from the kick and got hit by the wind scar.

"BASTARD"

"Your one too!"

**"WIND SCAR"**

Sesshomaru quickly dodged it.

**"Souryuha!"**(spiral dragon)

**"BAKURYUHA!"**(backlash wave)

The backlash wave went crashing into the soryuha.

**"BAKURYUHA!"**

"You fool!" Sesshomaru said as he jumped up high in the air.Sesshomaru pulled up his sleeve to strike with his poisen claws.

"Die you fool!"

Inuyasha jumped up making Sesshomaru miss.

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"**

Sesshomaru quickly dodged it and did a flip in the air.

Suddenly Naraku showed up right in the middle of the battle...( you could stop singing now)

* * *

"Hey! It's Sango!" Miroku said, "SANGO!"

Sango looked up as she was walking towads Naraku's castle.

"Kirara! Miroku!"

"Sango!"

Kirara flew down towards Sango and landed smoothly.

"Sango, it's nice to reunite again."

"I bet you haven't changed a thing you pervert!"

"Well, you know how I am!" Miroku chuckled.

* * *

"Hey! I think thats Miroku and Sango!" Kagome replied.

"How can you tell?" said Shippo, "I could hardly see!"

"The person in the puple robe with the staff is touching the other person's butt.

"Oh..."

**"SLAP!"**

"Well,well, well, is Miroku having love again with the same person.

Miroku was smiling with a shape of a red hand mark on the left cheek.

"He'll never learn.." said Shippo as he shook his head.

Then there was a cyclone right in front of Kagome.

"Long time no see, love." said the voice.

"Koga!"

* * *

"Why the hell are you here Naraku!"

"To take your minds of course! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey next time you should take serious decaff." Inuyasha said as he held his tessaiga tightly.

"Now for the mind switch!"

"Mind switch? What the hell?"

"Inuyasha! Close your eyes!" Sesshomaru said as he blinded himself.

"Im not listening to you fo...,AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said as he was in Inuyasha's body.

"What do you mean 'What are you talking about?' your head must be really hurt!"

"IM NOT INUYASHA!"

"Whoa! don't worry we'll get your head all together!"

Sesshomaru sneered.

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I got the tessaiga! HA!"

Sesshomaru pulled out the tessaiga.

"What ja' gonna do now!"

Everyone cleared a path for Kagome so she can see sesshomaru.(in inuyasa's body)

"Sesshomaru!...**SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"**

Sesshomaru's face was dug deep into the ground.

"All pain, no gain..."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he was walking towards Inuyasha in sesshomaru's body.

"Hey, your that annoying green guy aren't you?" Inuyasha replied.

"Annoying? Lord Sesshomaru! I'm your faithful servant!"

"Lord Sesshomaru? I'm Inuyasha! Are you blind! God! Get contacts next time!...Huh? What's this fluffy gray thing on my shoulder...A...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! What happened!" Rin said as she was skipping towards Inuyasha.( in Sesshomaru's body)

Hour Later 

"Okay um..."

"Rin and Jaken!" Jaken replied with dignity, "I'm his faithful serv..."

**POW!**

"I just need names!" Inuyasha replied."Okay get this straight! I'M NOT SESSHOMARU!"

"Why are you so vicious?" Jaken said as he was rubbing his head.

"Hey isn't there that funky looking dragon?" Inuyasha replied as he was socking Jaken's head," you know the one with two heads?"

"Ah Uhn?"

"I dont know his name...I mean it's."

"Ah Uhn!" Rin called.

Out of nowhere a green dragon out walking towards Inuyasha.

"Well, I just got to go to Naraku and force him to change me back."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok, guys Im tired of writing this story... maybe if you review this story alot maybe ill make a second part.Well it's just your opinion.

Neonflame622


End file.
